One-Shot SBS KasaixKaida
by Nightrave1726
Summary: One-shot dabble about 'Strawberry Banana Smoothie' Basically OCXOC lemon / DOES NOT GO WITH STORYLINE


**One-Shot: The Pervert Dragon and His Keeper**

 **Based off of: Strawberry Banana Smoothie**

 **Summary:** _Based off of the Naruto fanfiction, 'Strawberry Banana Smoothie', this is a side story about Kaida and a dragon spirit she is bonded to named Kasai. This is just a dabble and depending on the results, may go anywhere. If you haven't read the story, this will be confusing. But let's face it, you clicked for the lemon._

 **Scenario:** _Kaida is alone, waiting for Naruto to return home and watching television._

 **oOXOo**

A yawn came from the white haired girl's mouth. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she lay in a very unique position on the couch. Her legs were thrown over the arm, her back twisted so she could lean against the back, and her arms were thrown carelessly behind it.

Her name was Kaida, and she was bored.

She played with a piece of her long hair, pulling the tangles out of it. Naruto wouldn't be home for another couple of hours and she was bored.

Sasuke and Itachi were training today with Fugaku, Tora was on a mission, and Nakumaru was busy with Yuko.

Pura, a bright orange cat, purred against her, laying next to her.

She let out a sigh, watching a scene play out on the television.

It was about some girl chasing after a guy who has a girlfriend already, but she's pregnant with his child and needs to tell him.

"What a lame plot." She huffed out, changing the channel.

 **Hm… I found it interesting.** A deep, masculine voice said in her head.

Kasai began to fade forwards, his tall, muscular form appearing, yet again, without a shirt. His flame-like colored eyes peering at Kaida's strange position on the couch.

Kaida blushed, trying to keep her eyes on the television. "O-Oi… warn me next time." She stuttered.

Kasai smirked, leaning over and taking her chin with his hand. He forced her to look at him, making her face slowly begin to heat up.

" **What's wrong, Kaida-chan? You seem… embarrassed."** He whispered, leaning forwards.

Kaida's eyes widened as she pushed him back. The white haired dragon spirit's eyes widened as he stumbled and rolled off of the couch.

Kaida snorted, watching as Kasai attempted to regain his 'cool' composure.

"Lame." Kaida teased. Kasai narrowed his eyes before standing up and towering over the small girl.

Pura hissed towards Kasai before jumping off of the couch with his tail held high. He strutted out of the room, leaving only them.

Kasai leaned down taking her hands and pushing her body down against the couch. He held her arms above her head, her legs struggling to regain control. But he was too strong.

Kaida's blush returned again.

Kasai smirked, leaning down so he was above her chest. He snuck his way in between her legs and over her slightly mature body. " **You're going to pay for that…"** Kasai hissed through his sharp, shark-looking teeth.

Kaida swallowed. "A-Ahaha very funny… let me go, Kasai."

Kasai tilted his head to the side. " **Not until I give you your punishment, my dearest keeper."**

"Perverted dragon." Kaida muttered, looking away from him.

He only chuckled before using his free hand slip under her shirt. She gasped at the smallest touch, beginning to struggle again.

Kasai smiled, pushing her shirt up and above her nicely formed breasts. Her bandages that binded her breasts were visible now. As well as the many scars she had from her time in Orochimaru's dungeon. Kasai frowned. Each one of these scars was a reminder of how he failed to protect his keeper. It sickened him.

He leaned down before pressing his lips to one, jagged scar. Kaida froze at the sudden affection, staring down to him in shock.

" **I will not fail you again…"** He half growled, half whispered. Kaida opened her mouth to say something sympathetic, but before she could, he ripped her bandages off.

She shivered at the sudden freedom of her B-Cup breasts, making Kasai chuckle.

" **Aren't you just…"** He ran his long, dragon-like tongue against her mounds of flesh. She whimpered, shutting her legs and squirming underneath him.

Kasai leaned over a nub, licking it tentatively before taking it in his mouth. Kaida gasped, arching her back at the sudden feeling of pleasure. He sucked ever-so-slightly, using the other hand to glide along her stomach.

"K-Kas...ai… t-this is… isn't… funny!" Kaida whimpered, feeling her own lust begin to cloud her thoughts. Though she was physically only fifteen, she had the mind of a thirty year old. Her own needs began to emerge forwards as Kasai switched breasts.

"N-Ngh… Ah!" Kaida moaned. Kasai sucked roughly against her tender nipples, biting them every so often with his sharp teeth.

 _Oh god, I'm turning into a masochist._ Kaida thought, squeezing her legs tightly together. Kasai chuckled, being able to hear her thoughts.

" **I can do so much more… if you'll let me.."** He breathed, pulling back.

Kaida panted lightly, her body becoming tingly all over and… hot… down there.

She nodded, leaning up and pressing her lips against Kasai's. Kasai faltered, not expecting her to be so willing.

But eventually, he let go of her arms and pulled her closer towards him. He ran his tongue through her mouth, exploring every part of her.

Kaida's hand were going to work, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down. She put a hand on his muscular chest, using her fingers to outline his collarbone.

Finally, she pushed him away and down on the couch. He stared at her in shock, but amusement clouded his thoughts. She was certainly willing now.

Kaida smirked, sliding in between his legs and kneeling on the ground. She slid his pants off, staring at the bulge in his boxers. Kasai tilted his head towards her, a bit confused at what she was doing. With dragon mating, it was straight to the point. But he was interested in how humans would… mate.

Kaida used one hand to slide up and down the bulge with the boxers in the way. Kasai grunted, feeling sudden pleasure shoot up his human body.

She smiled, pulling his boxers down and letting **him** stand free.

"Perverted dragon… getting this hard from a bit of kissing…" Kaida whispered, taking hold of his length. He shivered at her touch, staring down at her in shock. He didn't expect her to get this turned on.

She opened her mouth, her tongue licking up his cock as a whole. She felt him shudder at the touch, making her smile wider.

In an instant, she took the whole thing in her mouth, shoving it down her throat.

Kasai's body reacted immediately. " **Fuck Kaida!"** He groaned, his hands holding her head and lacing through her hair. She hummed in response, bobbing her head slowly up and down.

Up… down…

Kasai felt his body begin to get hotter. This girl… she was so much more different than how she usually was. No snarky remarks. No teasing him. Just…. Her mouth was so wet and warm… her tongue was moving in all the right places.

He felt another wave of pleasure shoot through him.

" **Kami you're amazing at this…"** He managed to say, smiling down at the white haired girl. She hummed, sending vibrations through his shaft and shooting up his body.

" **Ngh.. I refuse… to let you make me cum first…"** He growled, taking her shoulder and throwing her on the other side of the couch.

Kaida gasped for air, pouting at the sudden change. "But Kasaiiii I wasn't finished…" She whined.

Kasai smirked, taking her leggings off and throwing them to the side. Her black panties were soaked in one specific area.

He ran a hand through her legs, sliding up her thighs. He pressed a finger to her soaked area, making her shiver.

" **Do you want me?"** He whispered huskily in her ear.

Kaida nodded eagerly, spreading her legs wide enough for him to see everything.

" **Say it…"** He ordered, helping her take her panties off.

Kaida's eyes changed, the blue becoming much more playful as she smiled coyly.

"Make…. Me." She mocked.

Kasai grabbed her legs, pulling her towards him. He pressed the tip of his massive, seven inch cock against her entrance before thrusting in without warning.

Kaida let out a gasp, her eyes wide with shock. "A-Ah! B-Baka! Warn me next time!"

Kasai chuckled, leaning up and pressing his lips to hers again. She sighed into the kiss, raking her fingers through his hair.

He began to pump into her, the feeling of warmth tightly wrapping around his cock made his body crave more. He tried to go deeper, hoping to touch every part of her.

Kaida moaned underneath him, her body shivering in pleasure. He was so big inside of her.

She bucked her hips against his, causing him to thrust straight into her g-spot. "Oh god!"

Kasai grunted, pumping his hips faster into her. He leaned down, biting down on her already swollen nipple, making her let out a squeal.

" **Fuck baby, you're so tight…"**

Kaida whimpered, feeling something slowly build up in her chest. "O-Oh god… Kasai… You're... I'm already…"

" **Cum for me, baby. Scream my name."** He ordered, moving her leg up so he could get a better angle.

Kaida whimpered, biting down hard on her lip as he pounded away at her pussy. She was at her limit, moaning and eventually screaming his name.

"K-Kasai!" She cried out, before cumming hard around him. Her walls squeezed tightly, making him moan loudly as well.

" **Fuck Kaida…"** He moaned, panting slightly at how tightly she was squeezing him. " **If you squeeze like that…"**

A look appeared on Kaida's face. She pushed him off of her and against the couch before straddling his waist.

"My turn…" She whispered, pressing her lips against his making him grunt in surprise. She thrusted him back into her, moaning into his mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her knees on either side of him.

She began her steady rhythm, thrusting him deep into her while going at a fast pace. Kasai moaned underneath her, his hands on her hips and helping her thrust him inside. She whimpered, pulling back from the kiss and letting him get a good look at her body.

Breasts bouncing, tongue hanging out of her mouth, lust in her eyes…

Kasai felt him at the edge too.

He thrust into her once, pushing straight into her womb, making her squeak.

He grabbed her hips, keeping her in place before he began to thrust his hips into hers at a rapid pace. Kaida moaned loudly, gripping his shoulders and squeezing her eyes shut. She panted, her nails digging into his skin. "I-I'm gonna… again… oh god…"

" **Come on, baby… Just a little… longer…"**

Kasai let out a loud grunt, thrusting into her womb once more before ejaculating into her.

Kaida screamed with pleasure, arching her back as her body spasmed. She came right after him before falling limp against the white haired dragon spirit. She panted, resting against his muscular, sweaty body.

Kasai panted as well, his arms around her hips gliding up her back. He hugged her to him, a warm feeling filling his chest.

Kaida blinked, slightly confused at the sudden affection. "K-Kasai?" She whispered.

Kasai held her tighter. " **Thank you… for bonding with me."**

Kaida smiled, nuzzling her head into his shoulder blade.

"My pleasure."

 **oOXOo**

 **End.**

 **An:** _Woooo go smutty one-shots. First time for everything, am I right?_

 _Anyways, this is based off of my fanfiction 'Strawberry Banana Smoothie'. Go check it out if you haven't already. Yes, this is an OCXOC lemon. If you want, I can write other ship one-shots and stuff. This is not the pairing for 'Strawberry Banana Smoothie' Just a dabble._

 _DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto_

 _Review :)_


End file.
